


Dc Heroes

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Halloween, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dc Heroes

Bucky was in the living room waiting for Clint. They had been invited to Stark's Halloween party.

Bucky was dressed as Batman.

He could relate to the silent, brooding hero.

Clint had kept his costume a secret.

"Clint are you ready?" asked Bucky.

"Just a second." yelled Clint.

Bucky watched as his boyfriend came out wearing a costume.

Bucky recognized the character.

It was Nightwing.

"Why, Nightwing?' asked Bucky.

"The dude was in the circus like me before he turned into a superhero." said Clint with a nostalgic expression.

Bucky knew about Clint's circus past.

"You make a hot Batman." said Clint.

Bucky smiled and kissed Clint.

They both left their floor to go to the Stark party.


End file.
